Energon Gathering
Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Nitrogear Skywarp Bytaboom Reliquary Slipstream is flying along in robot mode with an energon scanner in her hands. She's rather low to the ground as she sweeps the scanner back and forth, looking for a deposit for the group to plunder. Nitrogear is on point for this mission. Being the highest rank, he's been charged with finding Energon for the Decepticon Empire in another raid. "Keep your scanners active, Comrades. Lord Megatron expects us to come back with full cargo of Energon." Skywarp rolls his optics at Nitrogear but complies, flying more or less in formation with scanners focused on the ground. This is probably payback for pranking someone who whined to Starscream and his trine leader's idea of keeping him busy. Bytaboom is walking along behind the group. She remains silent as her optics scan about the area. Not looking where she is going, she tumbles into a crater "Woah!!" Peeking her head out, she informs "I'm okay!" before grumbling to herself. The scanner makes multiple beeps, causing Slipstream to pause in mid-sweep to focus on the spot it beeped. She waits for it to give a reading and looks up. "Found a good sized deposit." she states, lowering herself down to the ground. The scanner is set on the ground next to her feet and she kneels next down as she pulls out the device they'll need to drill down to the deposit and extract from it. Nitrogear replies to Bytaboom, "Glad to hear it, Comrade. Now keep your optic on where you are going next time!" Nitrogear offers, listening in to Slipstream's report. "Excellent work Comrade Slipstream. Comrades, descend to Comrade Slipstream's location. Bytaboom, make your way over and start helping while we land." "Why don't I keep an eye on things from up here?" Skywarp comms. "In case there are Autobots." Or someone else to shoot at. Or something more interesting to do. "Yeah, yeah.." Grumbling some more, Bytaboom makes her way over to Slipstream. She glances up and says, "Because that's my job." Slipstream starts up the drill and holds it firmly so it begins the process of making its way down to the deposit. "Not too deep, should be down to it relatively quickly." she announces. Her own scanners are at maximum, which allows her to focus on her task. Nitrogear lands next to Bytaboom and walks over to Slipstream. All business. He radios up to Skywarp, "Very well, Comrade. You may take the first watch until one of our subspace is full." Nitrogear takes the Energon gathering device, assembles it, and places it at the ready for when Slipstream's drill hits pay dirt. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness . Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp flies in lazy circles far above the dig site. Reliquary blends in too well with a pile of trash nearby the cons. He was watching, but not moving a single muscle. Not even when a Turborat starts gnawing on a foot. Bytaboom sits back on her haunches with her subspace open. She remains silent and glares upwards, her tail twitching back and forth. She is a not a happy kitty at the moment. Slipstream pushes down on the drilling device as it burrows its downward, metal shavings come up out of the hole. "Nearly there." she states, glancing over at the depth meter on the drill. "Stand by with the pump hose, I'll be needing it shortly." Nitrogear is already ready with the pump hose and switch in hand. "Already ready, Comrade." Nitrogear looks over at Bytaboom glaring and twitching, "You okay, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, without turning his optics away from the drilling procedure. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness . Skywarp's roll fails! "Nothing on the radar," Skywarp reports from the sky above the device. Reliquary continues to make like the dirt and lay as he watches, optics keenly aware of the cons. He observes the pipes and other things, rather envious. Bytaboom replies, "I'm fine.." Her optics still look to the sky, wanting to just take one shot. She shakes her head and looks back to Slipstream and Nitrogear. Slipstream feels the drill 'give' slightly in her hand, meaning she pushed into the deposit proper. She pulls the drill out quickly and takes the pump hose to feed it down the hole. "Maybe she senses something we aren't picking up on scanners." she notes, then looks up. "Hose is in and in place." then moves back a bit to withdraw what empty cubes she could carry. Nitrogear feeds the line to Slipstream as she takes it from him. He's the first to man the pumping equipment, standing almost directly over the drill site. He looks over his shoulder with the 'on' button in hand, ready for Slipstream's cue. "Ready when you are, Comrade." Nitrogear says, then, up to Skywarp, "Stay frosty up there, Comrade. We are beginning pumping now." Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp spots something dirt colored... moving.... "There's something on the ground a click north- going to investigate." Skywarp heads towards Reliquary's position in a wide curve, holding his altitude. Reliquary twitches his foot, trying to get the rat to go away. He finally kicks the thing, and it tumbles away with a squeak, before the mech lays still, oblivious to Certain Trouble overhead. Bytaboom can't really do anything with her subspace open, so she waits. Patiently and a bit irritated by it. Slipstream hooks up a feed hoses into each cube she set out and nods, "Pump away Nitrogear." she states. Then looks back to the cubes to watch them fill. She'll cue him again when they are full. "That's a good copy, Comrade. Keep me informed to your findings." Nitrogear replies to Skywarp as he goes to check on the disturbance. Nitrogear clicks on the pump and the machine comes to life with a whir. "Roger that, Comrade. Pumping now." Skywarp closes in on the location he spotted movement in before and descends steeply to see what the shape on the ground is, transforming to root mode in order to land almost right on top of it. "Whatta we have here?" He crows, giving the pile of ...scrap? a poke with the end of one of his lasers.. Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Reliquary's roll fails! With a SHRIEK that split the air, Reliquary leaps four feet off his stomach, lands on his feet as he was poked, and then falls over, going limp utterly. Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence . Reliquay's roll succeeds! Bytaboom's ears twitch and she turns her head toward the sound. She inquires, "What was that awful noise?" Slipstream watches the cubes for a few moments then reaches over to take cubes out of Bytaboom's subspace. "You can check in a few Bytaboom, I'll pull these cubes out of you as quick as I can." she notes to the panthress. Nitrogear replies to Bytaboom, "Don't know, but sounds like we have company Comrade." Then, with a nod to Slipstream, Nitrogear says, "Good call, Comrade. I'll stop the pump now so Comrade Byta can check." With that, Nitrogear flips the switch and the flow of Energon stops. Skywarp pokes Reliquary again. That was an awesome noise! Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Reliquary's roll fails! Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Reliquary's roll succeeds! Reliquary manages to withhold the urge to scream like Swivel and bolt. Ded Empty! Closing her subspace, Bytaboom makes her way over to where Skywarp is and to where she heard that noise. She glances down Reliquary, "Well.. what do we have here?" She nudges it with her paw. Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Reliquary's roll succeeds! Reliquary's optics are dark. He holds very still... perhaps a little too stiff though. A piece falls off and starts to wriggle away. Slipstream nods to Nitrogear and stands up as the pump is turned off for the moment as the other two investigate what or who is out there spying on them. Nitrogear waits, pump and hose in hand. His head is turned towards both Comrades Skywarp and Bytaboom's direction. "What have you found, Comrades?" Nitrogear asks, looking for a status report. "'s an empty!" Skywarp sends over the comm. "Not going to be doing anything to us any time soon. At least not after Bytaboom and I get done with him." As a piece falls off and wiggles away, Bytaboom yelps and jumps a few feet back. She raises her cannon tail, ready to shoot at it. She says to Skywarp, "I'm not touching that thing. I'm ready to shoot at it.." Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Reliquary's roll succeeds! Reliquary twitches the faintest amount at Skywarps' words, but remains still. Slipstream glances over at Nitrogear a moment, "So shall we continue with our pumping or we dealing with the interloper first?" The decision is up to Nitrogear to make as the ranking officer of the raiding party. There's pros and cons to both choices, and Nitrogear weighs his options carefully before making the call. "Comrades Bytaboom, Skywarp. Deal with our intruder quickly. If it cannot be done quickly, Lord Megatron has made our priority the Energon." "Will do." Skywarp says over the comm. He steps closer and pokes the Empty again with his laser. "Aren't ya gonna try and run or something?" He asks a little hopefully. Moving targets are much more interesting. "You deal with it." Bytaboom states and makes her way back to the other two, her subspace already opening up again. Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Reliquary's roll fails! Reliquary shifts, then twitches a few times. He starts to come alive, scrambling up to his feet "... Maybe. " he replies finally to Skywarp Slipstream kneels back down and waits for Nitrogear to continue pumping. Nitrogear looks sternly at Bytaboom. "Comrade Bytaboom, I was not giving you an option. Just shoot that slaggin' Empty and be done with it." Nitrogear warns and admonishes, intent on punishing Bytaboom for failure to follow orders. "Let us keep filling these cubes so we pack them up can get out of here, Comrade Slipstream." "Well, go, then!" Skywarp says. "More fun if yer running." He powers up his lasers and lets off a pair of blasts directly at Reliquary Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Reliquary yelps and leaps up into the air... dodging one, but the second one hits and he cries out in pain, staggering back. He sits there, glancing up at Skywarp "... what if I gave you something?" he tries, voice wavering. "Give me something like what?" Skywarp asks. Reliquary pauses, thinking 'Uhm.... " he looks around frantically, then back up "What do you want?" Bytaboom stops and gives a look. She turns around and stalks back to where Skywarp is. She snarls, "Could just end you right here." Slipstream nods and waits for the cubes to fill, then has Nitrogear turn the pump off for her to transfer the hoses over to the next set of cubes. "I can take the first load of cubes back to Polyhex while you man the pump Nitrogear, then I'll take Skywarp's spot in the sky while he unloads his empty cubes." Skywarp says "Where's the fun in that?" to Bytaboom and turns back to the empty. "Uhh.... Energon? Got any energon? Or high grade?" The lasers aimed at the empty never wavers. Reliquary thinks "... High grade? " he frowns, thinking "Y... yes. Maybe? I think so." he states. "If I give it to you, will you let me go?" "Yes. Maybe. Think so." Skywarp parrots, without dropping his target. Reliquary pauses "... Yes or no? ' he asks, confused Bytaboom fires off a warning shot and glares at Reliquary. She turns her attention to Skywarp then back to Reliquary. Skywarp says "Depends on if I feel like it or not." Skywarp grins. "Wanna find out?" Reliquary squeaks a little bit, then jumps as the shot is fired. He scoots away from Bytaboom, looking between them "Got it, Comrade. But that's only if I can get Comrade Skywarp to stop toying with that empty already. Speaking of - Comrade Skywarp!" Nitrogear shouts, trying to get his attention. "Stop toying with that Empty, your turn to fill up on these cubes is almost here." "Fine!" Skywarp yells back. "You had a chance, anyway," he says to the empty, launching another barrage of laser fire. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream starts filling her subspace with the full cubes in place. Once she is fully loaded, she nods to Nitrogear, "I'll be back." she says and flies up into the air, transforming then zooming off toward Polyhex. Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Reliquary's roll succeeds! Reliquary transforms suddenly, sending bits of rust in all directions. Eight wheels hit the pavement as his tires (or he) Squeals, fishtailing as he zooms towards another pile of debris! Bytaboom looks over her shoulder at Nitrogear. She shakes her head and starts heading back to Polyhex, "I'm going to the barracks.." She is clearly one ticked off panther. Skywarp takes a potshot at Reliquary as the empty takes off before heading towards the energon drill and beginning to unload empty cubes from subspace. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream drops off her load at Polyhex and speeds back to take her place for guard duty so the crew below can finish up the take of energon. Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his endurance. Reliquary's roll succeeds! Reliquary yelps again as he was shot, skidding sideways. He crashes into the pile of debris, that suddenly collapses inwards on itself! Nitrogear switches the empty cubes for some pre-filled ones, loading up Skywarp's subspace. Nitrogear's now the last one to be filled up, and he takes the last few cubes that remain, fill them up, and stow them away. Nitrogear secures the machine, "Okay Comrades. Let's get back to Polyhex and unload this Energon. I hope Lord Megatron is pleased with this haul." Slipstream comms back, "Understood Nitrogear. We are clear on my scanners." she reports in, readying to leave as soon as the other two fliers head up into the sky. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Nitrogear's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Bytaboom's LogsCategory:Reliquary's Logs